


Nagisa's first crush

by Thejew1212



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, First Crush, M/M, Teasing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thejew1212/pseuds/Thejew1212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa develops his first crush ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I AM NOT AN ENGLISH MAJOR so please be nice, i major in culinary arts

What a dream your name is nagisa shiota and you just woken up, from a dream you dont quite remember, the full of it but judging by the tent in your moist briefs, it must have been good. As you start to awake more fullly a bit of the dream retuns to you its not a lot but it's enough to turn your face a bright crimson. The only bit you remember is looking into a pair of golden eyes with red hair layed over a forehead. As your geting up to shower sine its Friday and you have school a thought crosses your mind, you pause just shy of the bathroom door. No it couldn't be the face you remembered from your dream its couldn't be karma he's your best friend there's no way. You push the thought out of your head and continue to get ready. Soon your walking out the door tords school. It's not long before you get lost in thought and you remember what you tried to forget earlier. This time your able to hold back from blushing, good thing to sine you see karma up ahead, you shout to get his attention he turns and smiles. Suddenly you feel weird, like you have butterflies and your palms are sweating a bit, why are so so nervous you think to yourself it's only karma you guys have know each other sine first year. Something's up you can quite put your finger on it but its something. You and karma mindless bable the rest of the way to class hoping he doesn't notice something is off about you. As you reach class, you can see most of the other students are there. Class goes as usual, excerpt for when karma gets closs to you then you start to studder and that feeling comes back. Thankfull he doesn't seam to notice. Class ends and you two walk home like normal, today your a bit quite and as you look over to karma he has this look like he wants to ask if your ok, but he thinks he's going to embarrass you if he asks. So instead you guys just walk quietly untill you reach his house. Instead of inviting you he just pulls you in, you protest but he acts like your not taking, as you get into his house the first thing he says is. Are you ok? A blush grazes your face im fine you retort. I know something up nagisa he says quitely you can hear the care in his voice, he puts his hand on your face and moves it to meet him eye to eye, your face grows as dark as his hair, e..everything is fine karma you studder a bit, nagisa please i can see something is up tell me bu the way your acting it must have to do with me therefore i have a right to know, he moves a bit closer to you and a chill runs down your spine. You can't replay you open your mouth to speak but no words come out, i knew it he says, suddenly he kisses you, you yelp from the sudden touch but soon melt into the kiss.the kiss seams like it goes on forever as he pulls away a huge grin on his face and your left speechless, face glowing red and a very obvious bulge in your pants. Karma speaks again if you had a thing for me nagisa you should have just said so, don't worry i feel the same way he brings you into a tight hug. His arms around you make you feel safe and all the worry you had are gone, finaly you speak re...rea...really karma you feel the same way. You feel one of his hands go into your hair, he whispers into your ear yes nagisa i do you don't have to worry. As long as your in my arms your safe. You start to cry. He hugs you tighter. I was your first crush wasn't i,his question is quite you node in response. Im faltered he says in a joking manor probably just trying to light the mood,and it works you look you and smile at him. He kisses you on the forhead and tells you to call your mom, he says your sleeping here tonight you node it sounds perfect, through you have one question won't your parents be home tomorrow, no he says there on a business trip and won't be back for a week. You node and smile taking your phone you call your mom she says it's ok but you need to come home and get a few things karam hears this and looks sad, you say ok and hang up. Looking at karma yoh say don't worry ill be right back ok, ok he says and you head home, you soon return. You and karma get your homework out of the way and spend the rest of the day cuddling, playing videogames, and making out this being your first relationship karam takes care to ask if anything is ok befor doing it, it's so sweet of him, as 10pm roles around you tell karma you guys should probably get to sleep he says ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa's first Night with his Boyfriend. He has no.idea just what the red hair boy has instore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well its 3am est when I'm writing this but if you have read my other stories they are all written at obsean, times  
> Injoy :D

You and karma both agreed it was time to turn it in for the night, but when he offers you to bathe together you politely turn him down, your still embarrassed about your body and don't know if your ready for that just yet. He nods and you to bath separately, he goes first, he comes out in a pair of plad boxers and nothing else, you feel your face light up a bit he is extremely toned from all the training you guys go as a class, you bath next. The warm water feels nice on your skin and the room smells of karma it's intoxicated and you love it. As you get out and dry off suddenly you remember, all you have is briefs you don't own any boxers you have tryed to get your mom to buy then before but she just says no and there is no arguments with her you know what she can do so you leave it alone. You put on a pair and a shirt that is a size to big that you use as sleeping shirts. As you leave the bathroom you can feel it his eyes. Staring at you but it doesn't scare you, in fact it turns you on, he whistles hay cutie didn't know you wore briefs they look cute on you he sees your face is already a slight shade of pink. As he approaches you and wraps you in his arms you feel safe. Suddenly he picks you up bridle style. Squeaking at the sudden movement. He just sends you a grin as he carrys you to his bedroom. K...karma what are you doing you protest as he gently lays you down on his bed and climes on top. Nothing he says drawing out the o and looking you right in the eyes as he captures your lips with his. Soon you melt into the kiss. You can feel his hands traveling all over you sometimes a graze other times a passionate squeeze. Soon your puddy in his hands. Dick rock hard and you moan as he ghosts over it. He releases your lips for air. Looking you in the eyes and says. I know we just got together Nagisa, i love so much let me show you just how much i love you. Your throat is dry you can't respond so you just nood in approval. His hands are soon gripping you shaft though your now tight underwear tight to the point of discomfort. You look into his eyes there glazed with lust he really wants you and you really want him. Seeing this you finally are able to speak though all you manage to say is take them off, as you tug on his boxers and your briefs. He gets the message and takes off his boxers his dick throbbing. But he keeps your briefs on gripping your hard on and tugging teasing your dick though then and even bring his head down to suck on it. You moan a little louder then you would have liked as the sucks you though the briefs and substantially twisting and pitching your nipples. You can feel it an organism coming and fast. He seams to notice and stops sucking on you. No no nagisa not so fast no cuming just yet. His words sting. As soo. As he finishes he pulls down your briefs exposing you more. The then goes and removes your shirt. Now isn't that better he says lust and want in his voice. You can't help be be embarrassed this is the first time you have been naked in front of someone that was not your mother even then it's been years thankfully. It doesn't help that you can feel his eyes looking you over. He licks his lips and makes a ummm sound yes i like what i see. Very gently he pins you back down. Something you where bot expecting him to do gently the whole way down he kisses you all over face, neck, and chest even giving your nipples a nip. You squirm from all the stimulation, not that yiu don't injoy it it's just reflexes . You hear him speak, are you ok nagisa your squirming alot, are you uncomfortable. No no you say, it was nice its just refexes. Ok he response, if your uncomfortable your want me to slow down you have to tell me ok i know it sounds weird but we need a safe word, your face goes bright red o...ok karma how about Orange. Ok he nods anything more befor i continue, biteing your lip you nod no. Not a second later he is back on you hitting all the right spots you become a meowing mass under his hand only being pulled from your trans when you hear the pop of a cap looking up at him you can clearly see what it is. Lobe yep you know it might get there with the way things where headed, you have no protest. You love karma and you know he is going to take good care of you though your first time. He speaks nagisa this may feel a bit weird ok you say nothing he just smiles seeing that your ok with everything that is about to happen. His fingers are cold and slime at your entries. He pushes one in he doesn't hurt but it does feel weird but not in a may you don't like it the starts to move his finger inside you and a moan escapes your lips soon a second finger joins and you feel it the burn of his finger stretching your never used hole, it's a burn your ok with one you deal with knowing it will be worth it in the end. He is pumping his fingers in you soon it feels good really good,you can't help but moan quietly with each thrust of his fingers inside you, you feel his hot breath on your ear, if this is the sounds you're going to make with me just fingering you can't wait to hear the sounds when im plowing you.with that you let out a loud moan. He pulls his fingers out with a small pop, you fell empty. It not long before you hear him rubing lobe on his dick. Hearing it you do something you never thought you would ever do. You lift your butt into the air and wiggle it at him, come on karma your voice is rough and fulled with need. His dick is quickly against your entries you want so bad and you know he wants this to. As he slowly starts to push in it feels really good your mouth is wide open letting out a string of silence moans as he flips you back over, let me see that face he says, you don't even care as he pushes the rest into you, feeling full, start moving you manage to say mid moan, he does and it feels so so good his hard dick stretching your vergen walls. You pull him into a kiss. He starts to move faster and harder. You love it the way he knows just how hard to be on you even if it's your fist time. It's only when he hita that spot that you tease completely. He laughs found it. Hitting it again and again soon hitting it spot on you can't take much more are yiu though yiur head back with a long loud moan as you release all over both of your lover body's. Karma grunts at the sudden tightness and starts gooing harded soon he cums deep in you, laying there a mess and in his arms you last thing you exchange is an i love you before drifting off to sleep happier then you have ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you injoyed reading it as much as i did writing it,  
> May add additional chapters but idk

**Author's Note:**

> Yep that's where im leaving it chapter 2 will have all the goods just you wait  
> Hope you injoyed please leave a comment telling me what you think


End file.
